


Georg, el incondicional

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En todas, frente a todo. (O al menos esa es la intención).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georg, el incondicional

—Eres un idiota.

—Bueno, sí —aceptó Gustav con calma.

Tenía una fractura en el peroné con su consecuente escayola y un rasmillón bastante feo y superficial en la frente, pero fuera de eso, estaba casi ileso. No podía pedir mucho más si tenía en cuenta la fuerza del choque y qué tan abollada había quedado la parte delantera de su auto.

Arrugó la nariz pensando en su coche y lo inutilizado que se encontraba hasta nuevo aviso.

—Fue una imprudencia tuya, ¿verdad? Y no sería la primera vez.

—Ya te dije que no fue así —refutó, preguntándose cuánto más podría mantener la serenidad.

Cuando quería ser denso, a Georg no le superaba nadie (quizá Bill y Tom, pero los gemelos Kaulitz eran otro nivel de dramatismo). Abrió la puerta del copiloto y peleó con sus muletas tratando de sacarlas de la todoterreno y llegar a la acera sin estrellarse de bruces contra el pavimento.

—¿Podrías dejar de tocarme las pelotas y venir a cooperar conmigo? —pidió cuando aceptó que de equilibrista no tenía un pelo y que todavía se sentía un poco mareado—. Lo apreciaría.

—Ahí voy —contestó Georg refunfuñando. Sacó de los asientos traseros el maletín con muda de ropa y objetos de aseo que le había llevado al hospital a Gustav, se lo colgó en el hombro y dio la vuelta a su camioneta.

Como el primero en su lista de contactos de emergencia desde que Franziska se había mudado a Oslo, era a Georg al que avisaban cuando terminaba en emergencias. Eran dos veces en los últimos años, pero en verdad no siempre era su culpa. Podía jurarlo.

—Eres tan mal conductor —dijo Georg, presionando con fuerza el botón del ascensor hasta el octavo piso. Gustav se apoyó contra el espejo de la pared, sin comentar nada. La pequeña caminata le había cansado, ¿desde cuándo su vestíbulo era tan grande?—. ¿Te volverán a quitar la licencia?

—No. Si te tomases la molestia de escucharme, sabrías que no fue culpa mía. La furgoneta se me atravesó con la luz verde y no pude hacer nada para esquivarla.

Había estado conduciendo a la velocidad permitida y fijándose en los cambios de los semáforos con el cuidado extra de siempre, ya que parecía tener un imán para los accidentes automovilísticos. Unos años atrás incluso habían llegado a suspenderle el permiso porque se había llevado de encuentro un signo de desviación, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no cargaba peso de conciencia y como su accidente no había trascendido a la prensa, podía sentirse tranquilo. Si tan solo Georg dejara de molestar…

—¿Te vas? —preguntó dirigiéndose al sillón y desplomándose allí. Le hacía falta práctica para movilizarse con soltura con las muletas, pero ya aprendería el truco en las tres semanas que tenía por delante.

Georg no contestó sino que le hizo levantar ligeramente la pierna para acomodar un cojín debajo. Luego, fue a la cocina y regresó con un vaso con agua.

—Ten —dijo pasándoselo junto con un blíster.

—¿Ibuprofeno?

—Según el médico debes tomarlo cada ocho horas.

Resignado, Gustav se tragó la pastilla y bebió agua. Podría jurar que el doctor había dicho que lo tomara cada que sintiese una molestia aguda o dolor, pero Georg era demasiado testarudo para contradecirle. Depositó el vaso en la mesita de café y suspiró.

—¿Te vas? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Me estás botando? —dijo Georg enarcando las cejas.

—Claro que no.

—Me alegra, porque ahora te cocinaré algo y no tienes permiso para hablar mal de mis artes culinarias.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. —No prometo nada —concedió Gustav, finalmente.

Georg era decente en la cocina, quizá el segundo que mejor sazón tenía en la banda. Para pasar el rato, agarró una de las revistas en la mesa y empezó a hojearla sin interés, lamentándose que desde su lugar no tuviese un buen panorama de la cocina.

La comida estuvo bien, así que por más tentación que tuvo de incordiar, no comentó nada. De ahí vieron una película, después otra y le dejó a Georg la tarea de hablar con Ben sobre su estado y lo mucho que _no_ debía de preocuparse por él.

—No voy a mentir —dijo Georg.

—¿Cómo que mentir? Estoy bien —contradijo. Estaba hartándose de la actitud de Georg. Cruzaron dos oraciones más antes de que el teléfono fuese contestado del otro lado, y en lo que duraba la conversación, Gustav se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, horas después, tenía una manta encima y había una nota de Georg comunicándole que tenía encargos que hacer y que regresaría para la hora de la cena. Con pereza y lentitud fue al baño y se las arregló para vaciar la vejiga sin causar incidentes. Orgulloso de sí, pensó en mandarle un mensaje a su amigo diciéndole que podía prescindir de su ayuda. Y ya estaba con el teléfono en mano cuando Georg llegó.

—Mierda —susurró.

¿Georg quería castigarle o era que así de reducido tenía el cerebro? Tal vez únicamente su amabilidad y amistad lo obligaba a actuar, pero… Mucha dosis de Listing no podía hacerle bien al corazón.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Ni noté que te fuiste —dijo.

En respuesta obtuvo una brillante sonrisa como si indicase que Georg sabía el trasfondo de sus palabras. Gustav puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose cuál supuesto trasfondo era aquel.

La cena transcurrió son inconvenientes, esta vez con comida encargada del lugar japonés que le gustaba, y fue obligado a ingerir otra pastilla. Con incomodidad, permitió que Georg le auxiliase en ponerse los pijamas y que básicamente lo arropase como si necesitara sus cuidados.

—Ya, vete, vete —dijo agarrando el mando a distancia del televisor instalado en su habitación. Todavía podía sentir el fantasma de las manos de Georg en sus muslos, y era perturbador. «Jodido Georg», pensó por sexta o séptima vez en lo que iba del día.

—¿No quieres que te busque más almohadas? ¿Que te traiga agua?

En realidad lo del agua no sonaba mal, pero Gustav hizo un gesto de despreocupación.

—Tú tan solícito me está poniendo de los nervios —declaró—. Vete a vivir tu vida.

—O.k, me avisas si sucede algo.

—Sé cuidarme. Umh, siempre y cuando no esté subido en un auto —añadió esto último para causarle gracia a Georg, aunque no se lo creía… No del todo, al menos. No era culpable de su mala suerte.

Recibió una sonrisa que recompensó el fastidio.

Gustav no podría saber si despertó por la sed o por ladridos lejanos del perro de algún vecino del edificio. Lo que sí supo sin dudas fue que cuando separó pesadamente los párpados, se encontró el rostro de Georg muy cerca al suyo, como estuviese estudiándolo o quisiera contarle las imperfecciones de la piel. Por instinto, hizo lo lógico: le dio un porrazo ciego que le cayó en la nariz y logró que los ojos verdes del bajista se llenasen de lágrimas por el dolor en la zona sensible.

—¡Ouch! ¡Gustav!

—¡Es tu culpa! —se defendió—. Me asustaste, ¿quién infiernos se pone a espiar a alguien dormido?

Minutos después, una disculpa a medias de parte de ambos, y verificación de que la nariz perfecta de Georg no requiriese revisión profesional, este último preguntó: —¿Cómo has dormido?

Hubo un gruñido. Tenía sed, y en todo el atropello, seguía sin tener en claro qué había estado haciendo Georg.

—Más o menos —dijo—. Para colmo, uno de los bordes de la escayola está afilado y creo que me he cortado. —Se destapó para probar su punto.

—Deja, ¿dónde tienes tu botiquín?

—Como si no supieras.

Ver a Georg trabajando afanosamente en su yeso para cubrir con esparadrapo el filo que le había hecho daño, le consternó porque no hacía falta demasiada imaginación para situar esas manos unos centímetros más hacia el norte, justo en dirección a su entrepierna.

—Listo. ¿Quieres algo en especial para el desayuno?

Gustav negó, y estuvo bastante agradecido cuando Georg le llevó un vaso con jugo, tuviese que tragar una pastilla o no (que resultó que sí). Cuando quedó de nuevo a solas en su dormitorio, vio con desafío el día que tenía por delante. Malditas muletas, en teoría servían para movilizarse con más facilidad, pero lo cierto es que no le colaboraban en nada.

—Tomaré una ducha —dijo ante la mirada cuestionadora de Georg que luchaba con su máquina para hacer café—. ¿Me pasas algo de plástico para cubrir el yeso? Una bolsa o similar. —Tenía rezagos de humor agrio por su casi caída buscando ropa interior y el inexplicable despertar que había tenido.

Y, claro, por la presencia de Georg.

—¿Vas a poder?

—Sí —contestó resuelto.

Georg hizo un sonido dubitativo, entregándole lo que había pedido. —No vayas a matarte allá adentro.

Gustav chasqueó la lengua y reanudó su pausado traslado al baño. Bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó, acomodando la bolsa de supermercado y pegándola con cinta resistente al agua de forma que cubriese su yeso para así evitar mojarlo. Solo cuando hubo terminado su labor, notó que todavía tenía los shorts de su pijama puestos.

—-Eso, Gustav, excelente —rezongó. Se levantó e intentó hacer equilibrio para sacarse la ropa, y estaba por conseguir su cometido cuando la mano que tenía apoyada en la pared resbaló y su precario balance desapareció.

El golpe contra el suelo no fue tan penoso hasta que Georg, alertado por el sonido y su pequeño grito de sorpresa, ingresó al baño.

—¡Gusti, ¿estás bien?!

Se encontraba semidesnudo, boxers a medio camino de sus piernas y en una situación tan aparatosa, que no consiguió más que guardar silencio para no soltar improperios.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Qué más da.

Si es que de algo debía darle crédito a Georg, fue de mostrar una expresión neutra mientras lo socorría para que se incorporase y le prestaba su brazo para se deshiciera de su ropa. Su camiseta también cayó al suelo.

—¿La bolsa está bien puesta? —cuestionó Georg abriendo el grifo. De inmediato, el vapor del agua empezó a rodearlos.

—Apuesto a que sí. He sido cuidadoso —dijo, imitando con toda su voluntad la impasividad de su amigo. Estaba desnudo frente a él, sí, y mostraba una erección incipiente, ¿podía ser peor? Mejor no comprobarlo.

Sintió la tentación de despachar a Georg, sin embargo, como la posibilidad de romperse el cráneo en las baldosas era muy real, tuvo que morderse la lengua.

—Desde ayer estás demasiado… maniático por mi seguridad y salud —comentó aceptando la botella de champú que le pasaba Georg y tratando de distraerse para no darle alas a su calentura mañanera—. ¿Algún motivo en concreto?

—¿Sabes lo que es que te llamen a las seis de la mañana para decirte que tu mejor amigo ha sufrido un accidente y está inconsciente?

—Siempre exageran —dijo, agradecido cuando Georg desvió la mirada del movimiento que hacía su mano derecha enjabonándose lo más aprisa que era capaz.

—Cuando fui estabas sin sentido.

—Me inyectaron morfina y como era temprano y tuve una noche difícil, me quedé dormido —se defendió, su voz no tan nítida por el sonido del agua—. No es como si hubiese tenido una contusión… —Dejó de hablar. En realidad, sí la había tenido, y Georg lo sabía—. Si quieres te saco como primera opción en mi lista de contactos de emergencia, no pasa nada.

Su ofrecimiento era sincero, sin mala vibra, pero produjo tal expresión en el rostro de Georg que se arrepintió de abrir la boca. Gustav hizo como si nada y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro caliente, enjuagándose con una mano y con la otra sosteniéndose. Georg esperó manso a que acabase, le ayudó a salir de la ducha y le quitó la bolsa que protegía la escayola. Poco faltó para que se ofreciese a vestirle, pero Gustav trazó la línea.

—Eres mi mejor amigo —dijo cuando empezaron a desayunar—. No quiero que me quites de tu lista, quiero que te cuides.

Era mal conductor, algo distraído, en ocasiones hasta irresponsable (solo tras el volante le salía toda la rebeldía que no mostraba en otros aspectos de su vida), sin embargo, esto le parecía una exageración.

—Estás siendo insensible —pronunció por fin Gustav.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Actúas como si no hubiese pasado nada —explicó en tono moderado—. Estos dos días te has medio instalado en mi casa y no es que me queje, pero es confuso. Me declaré, te desentendiste totalmente y lo acepté. Ahora no entiendo, ¿tan idiota eres o es que olvidaste que te dije que te amaba?

Fue dos semanas antes del accidente. Gran parte de esa tarde la pasaron conversando por Skype con Tom y Bill, y la decisión de ir a tomar para liberar algo de la tensión y el estrés por el maldito disco que no terminaba de salir, fue tácita.

—Me gustas, Geo —soltó de pronto. Estaba bebido, pero muy consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

—¡Y tú a mí, Gusti! —contestó Georg, alegre por las cervezas que había consumido sin medirse.

Con un meneo de cabeza, Gustav consideró sus opciones: Dejar el asunto ir o actuar.

Había estado pensando en confesar sus sentimientos cierto tiempo ya, así que supuso que lo mejor era aclararlo de una vez, aun si la situación podía ser una mejor… No, no; tenía que ser ahora.

Antes la excusa había sido la novia pelirroja con la que en algún momento Georg pensó en comprometerse y casarse, luego el alejamiento entre ellos que surgió por sus diversas ocupaciones y que los reducía a uno que otro encuentro semanal donde charlaban de todo y nada, y, por supuesto, a las sesiones de videoconferencia con Bill y Tom y viajes a L.A.

Ahora Georg estaba soltero, su amistad había recobrado los bríos de antes y los sentimientos que tenía hacia el que podía considerar su mejor amigo, se habían vuelto demasiado intensos como para seguir guardándolos en secreto.

—No, escúchame —pidió.

Georg hizo salud por la bonita camarera que les estaba sirviendo y bebió de sopetón lo que le restaba en su vaso.

—Geog —intentó de nuevo.

—¡Gusti!

—Me gustas mucho.

—¡Y tú a mí! —volvió a contestar antes de poner una cara de extrañeza—. Creo que eso está establecido.

—De hombre a hombre —ilustró tentativo. No, no resultó—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿Eh? ¿No me bromeas?  —Una negación—. No me jodas… —Una pausa más prolongada—. Joder.

Gustav sintió como si le hubiesen tirado dos bofetadas bien plantadas en la cara. La expresión tan contenta y relajada de Georg mutó a puro desconcierto, y se sintió culpable de arruinarle la borrachera, ¿aunque qué esperaba? ¿Que su confesión fuese recíproca? No.

Se había formulado muchos escenarios posibles, y sabía los riesgos a los que se sometía. La media hora más que se quedaron bebiendo en ese bar exclusivo no tocaron el tema, actuando como si nada en absoluto hubiese ocurrido. Esa fue la actitud que Georg tomó, y Gustav no presionó, por más sentimientos encontrados que le causó.

Tampoco presionó cuando a los días recibió una llamada de Georg pidiéndole que le ayudase a mudarse ni cuando asistió a la fiesta de inauguración del local que su amigo había montado con unos socios. Una tienda de instrumentos le parecía una buena inversión, y cuando la idea surgió, lo alentó a llevar a cabo el proyecto.

Eso eran el uno para el otro, amigos desde que tenían catorce, quince años de edad, e incondicionales ante casi todo.

Lo fueron cuando tuvieron que aliarse contra los Kaulitz para que estos y su búsqueda eterna de perfección no llevasen a la banda por rutas intransitables, y todavía más cuando Tokio Hotel quedó desmembrado a la mitad con la mudanza de Tom y Bill a Norteamérica.

Cuando después de su reclamo el silencio se prolongó demasiado, Gustav bebió un poco de café mientras se armaba de paciencia, pero el líquido estaba frío y resopló después de tragarlo, enfadado. Pero levantó la vista, y Georg se seguía viendo igual de perdido que cuando esa noche, semanas atrás, le había dicho lo que sentía.

—Enamorarse de un amigo no es nada fácil. —Había concluido que lo mejor era zanjarlo de una vez—. Juro no saber cómo pasó, solo un día noté que tus ojos eran demasiado verdes y que tu sonrisa me hacía… —Quedó mudo, sin embargo, el contacto visual de unos instantes bastó para seguir—: Que tu sonrisa me excitaba, eso.

Como si fuese la primera vez que veía a Gustav sonrojado, Georg se contagió un poco, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Cuando ya no pude negar que me hacía pajas pensando en ti —continuó—, acepté que estaba arruinado. Como te digo, no es fácil. Para confesarte lo que sentía tuve que juntar muchas agallas, y siempre corría el riesgo de estropear nuestra amistad. Si se da que iniciamos algo, ya sea solo por probar qué tal nos va, ese riesgo sigue ahí. Nuestra amistad es primero, Georg, y no quiero destruirla.

—¿Qué propones?

—… No lo sé.

Había dicho aquello de “iniciar algo” como por casualidad, pero en el fondo para probar terrenos, y no ver ninguna reacción negativa en Georg le había asombrado. El ambiente se volvió pesado.

—Me estresa que conduzcas —dijo Georg, levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo el servicio como si buscase una pretexto para no encararle—. Porque uno de esos accidentes que tienes podría ser el último.

—Estás exagerando. No te queda la actitud de _drama queen_ , déjasela a Bill. O Tom, si Bill está ocupado.

El sonido sordo del lavaplatos invadió la cocina. Gustav quería exigir respuestas, recabar en lo que parecía una posibilidad abierta, sin embargo, calló.

—Quiero estar contigo, Gustav, más ahora que estás medio incapacitado —dijo atreviéndose a girar hacia él.

—Pero tú me gustas de _esa_ forma, y que actúes como siempre es…

—Pero es que qué quieres —dijo acercándose intempestivamente—. Somos amigos y no puedes empezar a gustarme de pronto, o tampoco desagradarme y sentir rechazo hacia ti.

Malditas complicaciones, y ni cómo negarle a Georg que tenía razón. Gustav se apretó el puente de la nariz. Razón o no, si seguían así, se veía muy tentado a utilizar su pierna escayolada para echar a patadas a Georg de su departamento (no de su vida, aunque una pausa recreacional para apaciguar el caldeo —léase “amor”— tal vez sería buena idea).

—Conozco esa mirada —pronunció Georg inclinado hacia él, su mano apoyada en su silla.

Gustav pensó fugazmente que en esa posición, si el cabello del bajista siguiese largo, los mechones castaños le harían cosquillas en la nariz. Así de próximo estaba. Lo siguiente que pensó fue que era un jodido delito lo verdes que era sus ojos… y entonces su cerebro se apagó. Georg le besó, un toque más bien simplón y de adolescentes inexperimentados, ridículo considerando lo bien entrados en sus veinte que estaban ambos.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Gustav cuando Georg se separó y en dos trancos de nuevo estaba cerca al lavadero.

—Porque estabas a punto de echarme.

—¡¡Argh, Georg!! —explotó—. Cómo te hago entender que no puedes ir atendiéndome y ahogándome con tu presencia cuando sabes lo que siento por ti, ¡y muchísimo menos puedes besarme!

Era suficiente. Gustav se levantó con tanto ímpetu que una de sus muletas cayó al suelo. Odió sentirse así de inútil, y dando saltitos patéticos, empezó a alejarse, planeando encerrarse en su habitación hasta nuevo aviso. Esa no era la actitud digna de un hombre adulto, pero los labios todavía le hormigueaban por el contacto y sentía que explotaría, o vomitaría parte del desayuno recién ingerido.

—Gusti…

—No.

La paciencia se le había agotado. Georg intentó una vez llamándole por su nombre, pero como siguió ignorándole, le dio un empujón no muy amistoso que hizo colisionar su espalda contra la pared.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con una mueca. Empezaba a sentir ligeramente mareado, además de acalorado y con rastros de dolor, sin embargo, todas aquellas sensaciones pasaron a segundo plano cuando Georg volvió a besarle, y ahora sí con intensidad, en un beso “de verdad”.

Tras un leve forcejeo que perdió con rapidez, Gustav se dejó besar. No comprendía. O quizá era Georg era el que no comprendía, sin embargo, ya harto, le dejó hacer. Sus latidos en su pecho eran salvajes, y el mareo en su cabeza se comparaba a estar subido a un juego mecánico. La lengua de Georg en su boca era gloria pura, sus dientes mordisqueándole con ligereza y el aire escapándosele de los pulmones. Gustav sintió que podía desmayarse de puro contento… y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

—¿¡Gus!? —fue lo último que escuchó.

Gustav despertó a solas, desorientado en su cama y una pequeña colcha en sus piernas. La cabeza le punzaba y a sus ojos les costó acostumbrarse a la luz de la tarde. Recordaba los besos de Georg y haber perdido el conocimiento. Frunció el ceño, incorporándose con parsimonia y cuidando de no mover mucho su pierna.

Georg besaba bien, pero no _tan_ bien como para haberle causado un desmayo. ¿Y qué era del condenado? Debería estar ahí mismo explicándole por qué había hecho eso y que le justificara la maldita bola de sentimientos que tenía a cuestas.

—¿Georg? —dijo al aire. No hubo respuesta. Sus muletas estaban apoyadas contra la pared cerca de la puerta, no tan lejos. Si la cabeza no estuviera reventándosele del dolor sería pan comido.

Quedó quieto largos minutos hasta que, aunándose a su horrible jaqueca, empezó a escocerle justo en el medio de la pierna cubierta por el yeso.

—Lo que me faltaba —gruñó. Todo era culpa de Georg, todo, todo. «Deja de quejarte», se regañó a sí mismo. Si tan tuviese un objeto para saciar la picazón…

—¡Gustav! ¿Qué haces?

Era como si fuese un niñato atrapado apunto de hacer una travesura. Había agarrado el separador que tenía en uno de sus libros en su velador y estaba por introducirlo en la escayola.

—Pica —dijo por explicación, alejando mansamente el separador de su pierna.

—No puedes hacer eso —expuso Georg—, si te haces un arañón o algo así se te puede infectar.

—¿Tampoco talco o crema? Estoy tentado a arrancarme con mis propias manos el yeso y arrojarlo lejísimos.

—¿Debo vigilarte más seguido? —inquirió  alzando una ceja.

Gustav puso la mirada en blanco. —Estaba bromeando, no me tomes por bobo.

—¿Dónde pica? —quiso saber Georg, sentándose al borde de la cama—. Leí una recomendación, a ver si funciona.

Con el dedo índice estirado, Gustav señaló con exactitud la zona en la que le escocía. Georg empezó a darle pequeños golpes a la escayola. No sentía demasiada diferencia, pero algo era algo.

En vez de decir “gracias”, Gustav miró con seriedad a Georg: —Soy todo oídos.

—Te desmayaste porque como tuviste una contusión, tu…

—No, no eso. —Sí le interesaba saber, pero más relevancia tenía lo otro—. El beso… Los besos —esclareció.

Georg se pasó las manos por su cabello y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿está bien? Pareció lo correcto y me lancé a hacerlo. Ya te había dicho que me gustas, y no voy a quitarlo.

—Pero como amigo.

—Como amigo, principalmente. El mejor.

Ahora sí Gustav no se precipitó, quedó en silencio unos muy pensados segundos antes de asentir y llegar a una conclusión.

—Haremos lo siguiente —dijo—. Me besarás una vez más… —Hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda, animando a Georg a que siguiese su indicación. Este lo hizo después de una breve hesitación, besándolo en un intermedio ideal entre un beso demasiado casto y un beso pasional cuya única meta era encender pasiones. Cuando se separó, Gustav se puso serio—. Y ahora te irás.

—¿Qué?

—Te irás —repitió— de mi departamento y no volverás hasta siquiera pasadas unas semanas. No se me hará nada fácil movilizarme y atenderme solo, pero tampoco es como si fuese a morirme. Además, no eres mi único amigo. Vete, Georg, por el bien de nuestra amistad tienes que pensar muy detalladamente qué es lo que quieres.

Tuvo que estar en tire y afloje por unos diez minutos antes de que Georg accediese por fin y, todavía protestando, se marchase.

Otra vez solo, Gustav se apoyó de lleno en sus almohadones, ignorando la picazón que sentía de nueva cuenta. No tenía ni idea de lo que auguraba el futuro, pero (una parte de él, la adolescente, esperanzada, ilusa, quizá idiota) no podía evitar que una sonrisa vaga se posase en sus labios.


End file.
